


Blankets

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A bad one but still, Awkwardness, But mostly fluff for now, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a shit writer though so, I'm trying to write a rom-com here people, M/M, Mostly Gen, New York City, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: In which Leo is a (kind of) loner kid with a good taste in books and far too much free time.





	Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo is awkward and meets a hot stranger.

_June 27_

School was officially out, which for most kids means that there's now 2 months of freedom, fun, relaxation, and sun. But not for Leo. For him, it just meant boredom, solitude, and sunburns. He usually never had anything to do during Summer because his friends were usually on vacation, or because they're not  _that_ close to him. That and the fact his family's too poor to just casually go on vacation every year like that. The highlight of his summer, for the most part, is usually getting two weeks in a row where he got a full 8 hours of sleep every night.

Not this year.

He had just finished 11th grade, meaning that this was his last summer break for school. He wanted to make this summer memorable because he had never had a memorable break before, and he was determined that this would _finally_ make this one count.

_10 minutes later_

Well, he had done something.

He let his feet do the thinking for him, and eventually, that led him to the library. Now he was just standing outside the building, debating on whether or not he would go in. On one hand, he hadn't read a book in quite a while. On the other hand, would he actually read whatever book he took out? But still, he went in, seeing as to how he didn't have anything else to do. 

He made his way to the graphic novels section (something he considered deeply unfair - why should graphic novels be relegated to only one tiny section of the library? Plus, why are there so little of them that they can even be relegated to just one place?) And just kind of wandered around aimlessly when suddenly, he saw it --  _Blankets_ by Craig Thompson.

He remembered when he was 10, and he read that book because one of his friends wanted to show him that graphic novels could be serious and he needed to give them a chance. He thought he would despise it, and yet, it somehow became his favorite book of all time. 

He had to get that copy.

He jogged over to the spot where it was and reached his arm out for it when suddenly, his hand made contact with another.

Soft, tan, delicate but strong, and no wrinkles at all -- it was a very nice hand. He couldn't stop looking at it.

"Oh were you going for that book?"

That voice was what brought Leo back to Earth. Portuguese accent, deep but not too deep, and oozing with sexual energy, it was a lovely voice. Now that line was being repeated in his head while he was staring at his hand. It was about 10 seconds later when he remembered that people usually answer a question when they get one.

"Oh um, yes, actually," he said, before making a big mistake -- looking at him.

The face of the man with the nice voice and hand was one of pure beauty. Sculpted by the gods on some nice Portuguese beach while they were all listening to music from the Renaissance. A nice defined jaw, brown eyes, brown hair, tan skin, white teeth... it was like a teenage girl, a Greek god, and fucking Michelangelo got together and created the perfect man.

"Alright you can have it then, I'll just -"

"No it's cool I've read it like, 100 times," Leo said, not really sure why "it's a great book you should so read it."

"Oh, so is it alright if I take the copy then?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Leo said, motioning to the book he wanted but was giving away to a stranger because he was cute.

"Thanks," the man said "and while we're at it, there's a book on the back of this shelf titled  _Persepolis._ Brilliant book, heavily recommend."

"Oh uh, great," Leo said, stammering "I'll just go um, check that out then, I uh, suppose."

And then the man smiled at him, and Leo just about had a mini-heart attack. Luckily, he still managed to smile back. 

As he made his way to the other side of the shelf, he heard the voice say "Cris, by the way."

"Huh?" He mumbled to himself.

"Cris," the voice said, now coming from behind him "my name is Cris."

"Oh, um, hi, uh, Leo. My name. Leo. That's my name. Yeah."

"Nice meeting you, Leo," Cris said before walking away.

Suddenly, Leo felt as if there were butterflies attacking his stomach. 

 


End file.
